Roses Are Red
by Anonymouswriter713
Summary: So May is entering the Forlass contest (her first contest) and she meets the arrogant Drew entering the same contest. They quickly become rivals and soon enough...Blah blah blah you're going to have to find out! Rated T because I'm paranoid. :)
1. Roses are Red

**First Chapter of Roses Are Red! On with the story.**

Contest Shipping-Chapter 1

"Torchic use ember!" I said pointing up to the sky. Today was a lovely day to do some training for my first ever contest! Torchic used ember up in the air and spun around on its feet. One, Two, Three Oh no! Not again! Torchic fell over on its back and I rushed to its side. Every time we tried this move it failed, either Torchic would fall over or get so dizzy it fainted! What was I going to do?

"That was useless it's going to get you nowhere if you're thinking of using that move in the contest!" an unknown voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a boy about my age with bright green hair and bright green eyes looking at me laughing.

"And who are you may I ask?" I retorted.

"The name's Drew what's yours?" He asked. I looked at him and wandered why he was watching me in the first place.

"My name's May." I said reluctantly wandering why I gave him my real name. I could've made a name up but I'm such a bad liar so it wouldn't have worked anyway.

"Well ... May are you entering the Forlass contest?"

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"If you're going to use a move that doesn't work like that, you won't have even the slightest chance of winning!"

"I'm guessing you're entering this contest too aren't you... Drew?"

"Yes."

"So if you're so experienced why don't you show me your move?"

"Why would I show you? You'll try to steal my idea because you're not experienced enough to create your own!"

"No I won't! I'm not that low!"

"Fine. Budew come on out!" Drew sent out his Budew and it looked really, really healthy and strong! I was starting to regret my decision.

"Budew Magical Leaf, go!" Budew did Magical Leaf and spun on its feet. One, Two, Three, Four, Five! What! His worked! But how? It was the same technique and nothing was different apart from the Pokémon. So why did his work? I must've looked confused because he said,

"What? Surprised mine worked and yours didn't? Ha!"

"But... But how?"

"It's all to do with the balance! Obviously your pathetic Torchic doesn't have good balance!"  
"Take that back!" I yelled, no one calls my Torchic pathetic and gets away with it! But Drew just walked off laughing his Budew walking after him.

'It's all to do with the balance...' I couldn't get to sleep, what Drew had said kept on going through my mind. Ash, Brock and Max went to sleep ages ago and told me to stop thinking about it, but I can't, the more I try not to think about it, the more I think about it! I tried to think of everything but nothing came into my mind, nothing. After what felt like hours of thinking it suddenly hit me-the feet! Torchic's fee were much bigger than Budew's and the claws got in the way too so when Torchic tried to spin longer the claws made it more awkward! I was so relieved to finally think of the problem; but what about the solution?

I woke up at about 11:00 this morning! I obviously stayed up way to long last night! I dragged myself out of bed and looked outside. It was another lovely day for training but I was dreading thinking of a solution to my ember-spin attack! I had no other Pokémon so I couldn't switch Torchic for another one with smaller feet. I was thinking hard when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"One second!" I said. I was still in my pyjamas so I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I opened my door and to my surprise Drew was standing there!

"What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously wandering how he knew where my room was (perverted stalker) and what he wanted.

"I'm here to ask you a favour." He said.

"Why would I do you a favour?"

"Because I'm your friend and I heard you're good at making pokeblock."

"One-Since when were you my friend and two- I thought you would be smart enough to make your own pokeblock!"

"One- since now and two-I'm flattered and I am smart enough but I heard you have a special recipe for sick Pokémon."

"Who told you all this?"

"Some guy named Ash."

"Ugh that idiot! Anyway is one of your Pokémon sick?"

"Yes..."

"Why don't you have any potions?"

"Because I ran out and Nurse Joy's Pokémon centre is full of sick pokemon and she ran out of potion."

"Fine. What Pokémon is it?"

"Budew."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"We were training and I think I may have pushed it a bit too hard..."

"Oh Drew that is one of the most important things to know when your Pokémon gets tired out!"

"I know..." Said Drew obviously ashamed. I thought for a moment if he was tricking me or not but I looked into his green, green eyes and realised he was telling the truth.

"Fine. I'll help but only or your Pokémon's sake not yours. Ok?"

"Thank you!" I made Drew help out by getting some Leechi berries and Oran berries to regain Budew's strength then some sitrus and pecha berries to make it taste nice. I made the pokeblock and fed some to Budew; it was still suffering but not as much.

"I'm disappointed in you Drew I thought you would never do such a thing!"

"So am I..." I left the room to leave Drew and Budew together and went for a walk around the centre gardens. After about 10 minutes of being outside Drew came rushing up to me and said,

"May, come quick, its Budew, it's getting worse!" we started running to my room and I saw Budew lying on my bed looking very weak. I got confused but then I realised it must've been the Pecha berries because they are used for curing a poisoned Pokémon and Budew is a part poison part grass type Pokémon it must have got rid of its poison power! I rushed to the berries and started making new pokeblock for Budew and fed it some. Drew looked very concerned and I didn't expect him to look this worried! I would have thought he would have tried to hide it away but he didn't. I stayed with Drew and Budew until it showed signs of getting better and by that time it was 18:00 and time for dinner. I asked Drew if he wanted to come with me but he declined because he wanted to stay with Budew.

After dinner we got back to our room and saw Drew asleep next to a much better Budew. We tried not to wake him and I got my pillow and a quilt from my bed so I could sleep on the floor and leave him in peace.

I thought of how kind Drew had been and how patient he was when I was making the pokeblock, people can really change sometimes, when they need to. Drew was still asleep when Budew woke up, it looked much healthier and happier it snuggled up into Drew's arms and fell back asleep. They looked so cute together, a perfect partnership! When they were in battle they were all fired up but if something bad happens they get serious straight away! I think it's wonderful to have these traits that come at the right time and the right way to feel comes at the right type of moment. Drew has these and that's one of the very few things I like about him! Including the fact that he has green hair and eyes which just happen to be my favourite colour I think it's the only thing I like about him!

I fell asleep thinking of how to get Torchic's Ember-spin attack to work. I woke up at 9:00 am and looked around wandering why I was on the floor and then I remembered Drew and Budew were sleeping on my bed (weird). I saw Drew still sleeping soundly next to Budew who was sleeping too. I thought about yesterday and realised I missed training Torchic! So I got dressed and walked outside in the summer air to train for the upcoming Forlass contest. I remembered it was in 2 days so I'd better get started!

"Torchic, come on out!"

"Tor-torchic!"

"Ok, Torchic we're going to get this attack right this time! Fire-Spin!" Torchic twirled on its claws and tried to stay standing but it didn't work, yet again. I sighed; this is going to be a long day of training!

Torchic fell over yet again and I could tell it was getting tired. It was 11:00am and I'd been training non-stop for 2 hours and both Torchic and I were exhausted!

"Ok Torchic, time to take a rest!"

"You still practicing?" a familiar voice came to my ears, I turned around, it was Drew. Oh joy.

"Just decided to take a rest."

"Yesterday you said I was training Budew to hard and now look at you!"

"Ok, I see your point but Torchic hasn't become ill, has it?" I said with a smirk.

"I guess not..." Drew looked really ashamed and I felt bad so I said,

"But I bet Budew has gotten really strong!"

"Yeah I guess." Drew said looking a bit happier. We just stood there in a very awkward silence-for a very long time. Drew decided to break the silence first,

"Since you helped Budew I'm going to help you." He stated, I was confused and it probably showed since he did one of his famous smirks.

"I'm going to give you a clue onto how Torchic can stay standing while spinning instead of on the ground fainted." I glared at Drew after his last remark and said,

"Only a clue? I helped your Budew, who-by the way was seriously ill-in case you didn't notice."

"Still a clue because we're rivals and I don't particularly want to help my rival."

"Fair enough." I mumbled a bit disappointed.

"Claws."

"Claws? Is that it?"Drew nodded, "Well so much for good advice then."

"I said I'd give you a clue, and I did. I didn't say how long it was going to be." I sighed, extremely annoyed with that smart-ass, Drew. I swear to Arceus that one day I will beat Drew at everything, absolutely everything! Drew walked towards me and I immediately got suspicious.

"What are you doing?" I asked not hiding the suspicion that contaminated me. Drew just laughed and came towards me and gave me a rose! Out of every flower Drew could have given me he gave me a rose! A singular rose- the symbol of love. Ew. Drew. Gave. Me. A. Rose. Ew. I tried to look pleased but as I'm such a bad liar my face just ended up twisted in an awkward position. Drew looked at me like I was crazy-which I am but he didn't need to know that.

"May are you ok?" he asked, "You do realise the rose was for Torchic don't you?" I sighed a massive sigh of relief. It was so massive that I'm sure everyone in the pokemon centre heard it, and we were standing outside.

"Phew. For a moment there I thought you were being all lovey-dovey and flirting with me!"

"Why would I flirt with _you_?"

"I'm officially offended. And that's why I was confused, why would _you_ flirt with _me_?" Drew thought a second,

"No idea." He said bluntly. Nice.

"You know you said you were my friend?" Drew nodded, "I'm sorry, but I'm not yours." Drew pulled a hurt face with puppy dog eyes and a big fat lip. Lovely.

"But May, I want to be your friend!" Drew said in a baby voice and started to make his eyes water **(A/N I have no idea how but pokemon exist in this world so who knows what could happen?).**

"Well I don't want to be yours!" Drew started fake crying and I started to laugh my ass off. Suddenly Drew came towards me and started tickling me and I was laughing even harder on the floor-with Drew on top of me may I add. He stopped tickling me and I laughed for a bit longer then I eventually stopped, opening my eyes and seeing...Drew, in my face. I screamed. Loudly.

"What was that for?" he said.

"For freaking me out with that ugly face of yours!" I joked. Drew did that weird puppy dog face again and I started laughing-again. He tickled me. Again. What is it with all this tickling? By the time I realised Drew had stopped tickling me I seriously thought I had wet myself but I was dry so everything was fine! Phew. Drew was laughing when I stopped. Wow. He did not look like the type of person to laugh. And this laugh was a genuine laugh! I stared at him and he caught me looking.

"Liking was your seeing?" Ew.

"Not particularly."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." _Awkward. _

"I've never seen you laugh like that before." I said.

"You only met me 2 days ago." Huh. Did not realise that.

"So I did."

"It feels like we've known each other longer."

"Yeah... It does..." _Awkward_-again.

"Soooo... I'm gonna go now." Said Drew obviously feeling the awkwardness. Ha. Feeling the awkwardness.

"Ok bye."

"Bye." So now I'm alone on the floor bright red after laughing and I feel warm and fuzzy inside. _Weird._

**Me: Yay! I'm done!**

**May: WooHoo!**

**Drew: (Sarcastically) Yay.**

**May: no need to be rude.**

**Me: Ho hum! Anyway I've decided my story, When will He love her? Will be updated every weekend unless I say otherwise because I prefer this fanfic to be honest.**

**Drew: (Genuine) Yay!**

**May: Weird guy...**

**Me: See you next chapter peeps!**

**P.S. OMG 6 WHOLE PAGES IN WORD!YAY! Please Review!**


	2. Tickles and Hospitals

Ok guys I'm back! *cue cheering*. So this chapter is going to be full of Contestshipping moments(yay!) and it is going to be in Drew's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: if I owned Pokémon May would have been with Drew when they first met! But that didn't happen so you get what I'm trying to say.

On with the story...

Well that was awkward...

I had just sat on May tickling her until she was redder than a tamato berry and told her it felt like we had known each other for longer than 2 days and then-being the gentleman I am- I walked off leaving her on the floor, outside, alone looking like she had just been on fire. How nice am I?

I was going to go to lunch when I remembered Budew was still resting on May's bed (he had left it there when he went to watch May) so I went to her room and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. I was tugging and pulling but it wouldn't budge. I was getting seriously pissed. After about half an hour of trying to open the door I finally realised, the door locks by itself when you close it and you need a key card to get in. Wow, I feel so stupid. So I got my key card out and tried to open the door. It still didn't work. Man, if there was a How-quick-can-a-guy-get-pissed-by-a-door contest I would be sure to have won it. But, again, I realised, this was May's room and I did not have her key card. Wow. I am so dense sometimes it scares me.

I went to look for May outside, but she wasn't there. Wow, is it just me or have I got really bad luck today? I wandered around searching for her when I was about to turn a corner to go back into the Pokémon centre when something-or someone- leaped on top of me and started to tickle me as I fell on the hard-concrete-floor. Ouch.

"Hey that hurt!" I heard a giggle and knew immediately who it was-_May._ I guess it is kinda weird that I knew her giggle after 2 days of knowing her and she had only giggled once in those two days, this morning. May was sitting on my belly with one leg on each side of me and she was tickling me like crazy, I couldn't help but laugh. She stopped giggling and looked at me while I was still laughing a bit from the attack.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well it was obviously something 'cause you keep staring at me."

"You just look weird when you laugh-in a good way of course!"

"I don't know wether I should be offended or not."

"You shouldn't! It's just that you're not the type of person that laughs like that."

"You obviously don't know me then."

"Well that's ok I guess, 'cause I've only known you for 2 days!" Then suddenly, a small crowd around us 'awed'. I hadn't even noticed they were there! May and I just looked around confused. One woman said,

"They've only known each other two days and they're already dating! Young love is so sweet!"

"WHAT?!" May and I shouted, "I am not dating Drew/May!"

"Yeah yeah, sure, all young couples say that!" The woman said and the crowd started disappearing. May just sat on me like, what the hell is going on?! And I was just lying under her like, why would they think that?! Then I realised what position we were in. _Awkward_. All of a sudden May started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Wh-who would th-think that w-we we-were d-dating?!" She said while laughing.

"Well, _June_, look at the position we are in and then think- if you was someone in that crowd earlier, what would you think our relationship would be?"

"It's _May_! And if I were someone in that crowd I would think…" she paused, thinking for a moment. Then she burst out laughing. Again. Seriously does she ever stop? I mean one minute she is silent, the next she is rolling on the floor with laughter (well in this scenario she was bending over with her head on top of my chest laughing making it look more awkward than it was before.).

"What's so funny this time?" I said with my hands behind my head.

"I would think we were a couple too! Which makes it sound weirder!" Seriously, I am amazed she didn't laugh through that whole thing! She was still giggling on me but she was starting to calm down. She stopped laughing (finally) and her head just laid on his chest. Still. Not moving. Not. Moving. One. Bit.

"May? May are you ok?" I asked but she didn't move a single muscle. Huh. I checked to see if she was asleep, so I lifted her head up and sat up, getting pins and needles in my belly **(A/N it hurts like hell if you've never had it before!) **and it hurt like hell! Her face looked pale and her eyes were wide open. _Open_! But when I looked into those creepy eyes it reminded me of my home town…

**(Beginning of Flashback)**

_A little green haired boy climbed up the side of a tall cliff, you know, just casually climbing a tall cliff with out ropes, as you do. He just climbed. He had always been adventurous, climbing up almost everything he thought was climbable (there. New word. Climbable). So there he was the little grass head climbing up the side of a tall cliff . When he got to the top he sat on the edge and looked into the beautiful ocean that surrounded Hoenn. It was a bright blue but it was a misty bright blue- like it was always sad or deep in thought. Drew liked it up there, it was so calm and peaceful…_

**(End of Flashback)**

I returned to the real world and saw May's misty blue eyes, the colour of the ocean I had grown up to know and love. Then I remembered. May wasn't moving. And her eyes were open. Just staring into the distance without a blink. I needed to get help, and fast! I picked May up bridal style and ran into the Pokémon centre. Nurse joy was at the counter looking through some paperwork when she realised me running towards her with May in my arms. A look of shock came onto her face and she ran out from behind the counter.

"Nurse Joy you've got to help her! Please!" I felt weird. My heart was pounding harder and harder and I was sweating a lot! I don't know what this feeling is. Is it… caring? Nurse Joy looked from May to me and back to May again.

"I- I'm sorry but I have never seen a case as bad as this before u-unless…" _no, no, please no! Anything but what I think you are going to say next! Anything!_

"Unless she is um… _dead_." The words rung through my mind like a doorbell repeating itself over and over. _May… no…she couldn't be dead! She just couldn't be! _

"But she isn't though is she? Check her pulse! I'll give her CPR if I have to! Just please say she isn't dead please!" Nurse Joy checked her pulse and heart, I held my breath. Nurse Joy looked up with a relieved expression on her face.

"She's fine, but this is the worst case of sleep paralysis I have ever seen!" I sighed a huge sigh of relief, May wasn't dead! Thank Arceus she's alive! I don't know what I'd do without her! I've known her for two days and I feel like I can trust her with my life! It's a strange feeling! Wait. What's sleep paralysis?

"What's sleep paralysis?"

"Sleep paralysis is a temporary inability to move or speak that happens when you are waking up or, less commonly, falling asleep. Although you are awake, your body is briefly paralysed, after which you can move and speak as normal. The paralysis can last from a few seconds to several minutes. But it looks likes may has a really bad case."

"Why? What makes it so bad?"

"Well usually it comes when you wake up but May has just got it when she started to fall asleep and her eyes are open and not blinking. But usually, people blink. May will need to go to a hospital, and very fast! If she doesn't, well… expect the worse."

As soon as those words left Nurse Joy's mouth I sprinted out of the centre and got Flygon out.

"Flygon! Fly us to the nearest hospital as fast as you can!" Flygon looked fro me to May and back to me again before nodding and letting us on board. I put May in front of me and held her waist so she wouldn't fall off. Then Flygon set off. In a few minutes we arrived at the hospital at Valavour town. I rushed in after thanking and calling back Flygon. I ran to the desk with May in my arms and as soon as the receptionist saw May she called the emergency rooms and asked for a stretcher to come immediately. She put down the phone and told me to wait a few seconds. In literally a few seconds a stretcher came crowded around with doctors and nurses. One of the nurses said,

"Is she-"

"No! She isn't! Now get her to a room as soon as possible before she is!" I yelled and placed May very carefully down on the stretcher, I didn't want to take any chances. They all took her to a private room but as soon as I was about to walk in they said,

"Sorry, you can't come in, family members only!"

"Bu-but I am a family member! Sort of!"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I'm her boyfriend!" I said before I could stop myself.

"For how long?" Humph. Personal question much?

"2 da- years." I stopped myself from saying days when I realised what he wanted to know. If I had said two days then he wouldn't have let me in, but because I said years he thought for a minute, then let me in. Phew. May was on a bed getting wires attached to her and a heart monitor attached too. I heard the beep beep going really fast, like she was nervous. My hand automatically went into hers and coincidently (I think) her heart beat became steady again. I watched as they put eye-drops in her eyes, but she still didn't blink, they had to close her eyes for her, so they wouldn't hurt if she woke up-no, when she woke up. The doctors were about to do something else when they ushered me out of the room, I tried to complain but they said even the closest family members weren't allowed to watch this so I reluctantly stepped outside, there was no window so I couldn't see what was going on. So I decided to go and tell May's family about what happened. I realised I didn't have their number so I looked up the surname Maple in the phone book and found Norman Maple, leader of Petalburg gym and there was a picture of him and his family next to the number. May was in the picture. Her beautiful blue eyes staring out at me from the pages of the book. I rung the number and waited for an answer. I was in luck, Norman himself answered the phone.

"Hello? How can I help you?" He asked.

"Hello. My name is Drew Rose and I am a friend of you daughters."

"Oh, hello Drew what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I am calling from the hospital in Valavour town to let you know May has sleep paralysis and a very bad condition too." I said concern overflowing my body and voice.

"What?!" Norman exclaimed. He turned off the phone shouting, "Caroline, max, May is in hospital!" Drew sighed, all he could do now was wait…

Me: Oh wow! This chapter took ages to write! I am so glad I've done it!

Drew:…

Me: Aww still worried Drew? So sweet!

Norman:*pointing at Drew* you! You stay away from my daughter you! Don't touch her again!

Me: wtf! When did you get here?

Drew: if you didn't realise I helped her stay alive!

Norman: But you said you would do CPR if you had to and you held her around the waist and you picked her up BRIDAL STYLE!

Drew: sheesh I was just helping out! *runs away from over-protective Norman*

Me: anyway… please review it helps me loads!

-anonymouswriter713


	3. Over-Protective Parents

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Hehehehe... Ok... so... I don't exactly know what to say. Um... Oh yeah! Thanks to Maycontestdrew for helping me with this and go read her fanfic Amaze Me because it is awesome! This chapter of Roses are red is going to be very action-packed because of Norman and Drew and there is going to be a bit more Contest shipping action! Btw Ash is going to be ****_really_**** OOC but I needed someone extra to be a bit like Norman.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Pokémon I appreciate it but I don't otherwise I wouldn't be writing this stuff- It would've already happened! BAM!**

**I'm going to get on with the story now...**

Drew's P.O.V

I have been waiting here for ages and May's family still hasn't come yet! I've tried to check on May to see what they've been doing to her (not intended in the wrong way) but they still won't let me in! I can't help but worry about her; I haven't known her very long and she still means a lot to me! I don't know how long I've felt like this- Maybe it was when she helped Budew? All of a sudden May's Pokedex started ringing- the doctors wouldn't allow her to have it in the operating room with her so I took it- I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked down the Pokedex.

"Hi, May? Is that you? You sound weird, are you ok?"

"Um... No it's Drew, who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. I'm sorry I must have dialled the wrong number."

"No you didn't, I have May's Pokedex."

"Why?"

"Um... May's in hospital an-"

"WHAT? May's in hospital! What did you do to her?"

"Hey calm down I didn't do anything to her except bring her here! Who are you to May anyway?" I asked feeling a pang of jealousy-What if this guy was May's real boyfriend?

"I am May's travelling companion and she is like a sister to me! So you better be careful of what you say!" Phew. It would be weird if he was going out with her after he said that!

"Look. I've just gotten May to the hospital and I am waiting for her family to come over, if you want to come then come. I'm not stopping you. Ok?"

"Fine. What hospital?"

"Valavour."

"I'll be there soon. Don't leave her."

"I wouldn't do that." He hung up. Well that was interesting. As soon as I was going to put May's Pokedex into her bag it started ringing again. I sighed, how popular is she? Sheesh.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello? Drew is that you?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?

"Oh, yes, sorry. It's Norman"

"Oh, hello sir."

"Hello I forgot to ask earlier, what hospital might you be in?"

"Valavour hospital."

"Oh, thank you very much; you see we've been going around the whole of Hoenn looking for the hospital that our May is in! We didn't realise she had gotten so far ahead in her journey already! Do you know how she is doing?"

"No I'm sorry I'm not allowed in to the operating room. I would go in if I could though."

"Ok... I'll see you there soon! Don't leave her!"

"I would never do that sir." He hung up. Sheesh. People who are part of May's family (or are very close to her) are very protective! I sat back down after pacing around on the Pokedex. I still feel very anxious about May. I can't help feeling guilty about this. I mean, I tickled her so she wanted revenge and tickled me, then she got tired and decided to go to sleep then she got sleep paralysis and now she is in hospital and it's my entire fault.

_Yes, it is your entire fault._

Wait who the fuck are you?

_I'm you._

No you're not I'm me. And I think I would know if you were me or not.

_Well you obviously don't because I am you._

No, you're not!

_Yes I am._

Just go away!

_No, I'm here to help._

Well I don't need help with anything so go away.

_You do need help._

I don't!

_You do._

I don't!

_You do._

Shut up.

_No._

Just leave me alone!

_No._

Aaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhh! Get out of my head!

_Sorry, no can do._

Why not?

_Because I am you._

Go away!

_Fine, only if you promise me you will ask May out when she is awake._

No!

_Fine. Lalalalalalalalalala~_

...

_Lllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa lalalalalala~_

...

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

...

**_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH FINE!

_You will?_

YES, NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

_Ok, goodbye._

...

_Oh and Drew._

What?

_You better do it or there will be consequences._

Huh?

_Bye bye~!_

Wait! What did you mean by consequences?

"Gggggrrrrrrr..." I sighed. That was a new experience. I just argued with myself. _Weird_. Just then a familiar face walked through the door, it was Norman.

I walked up to him and the people who were with him. They looked like his family (Norman's family), the woman with pink-ish hair tied up in zigzag pigtails looked like his wife, she reminded me a bit of May and the young boy who was about 7 years old looked like Norman's son with the same dark hair and face shape.

"Hello, my name is Drew and I was the one you spoke to on the phone about May." I directed at Norman. To my surprise the woman with the zigzag hair came up to me and hugged me tight! And when I say tight I mean _tight, _she was practically_crushing _me- I swear I just heard a bone snap_._

"Thank you so much for looking after my darling May! How can we ever repay you for bringing her here?" The woman said and let go of me, finally! I let myself relax as I was very uncomfortable with being hugged- I did not like being hugged by my own mum let alone my _crushes_ mum which I have never met before! Wait. Did I just say my _crushes_ mum?

_Yes you did._

Go away.

_Why?_

Because I need to speak to May's family.

_But we have more important things to talk about._

Like what?

_You just confessed about May._

What? I did not just say I loved May!

_Yes you did. And I did not say that you loved her- you could have confessed that you like her and not in the _like_like way_

I thought I told you to leave me alone.

_Fine but only because Norman is glaring at you and May's mum is still hugging you and waiting for you to answer her question._

"Wait, what?" I snapped back into reality saying my thoughts out loud, sheesh-I must've sounded rude.

"I asked how we can repay you for looking after our precious May." May's mum repeated.

"Oh no! You don't need to repay me at all! I just did what was right!"

"Aw you're modest as well as handsome and kind!" I blushed the faintest blush at that remark whereas Norman, well let's just say he didn't look to pleased that his wife said I was handsome. In fact he seemed to hate me as soon as he laid eyes on me!

Norman's P.O.V

That jerk. When I first laid my eyes on him I knew he was one of those Idiots that get girls to like him and he pulls them in and then...BAM. He breaks their precious, delicate, fragile hearts and leaves them on the office floor crying their eyes out thinking how they fell for a jerk like him. Not that I've experienced anything like that before *coughs*. He was handsome, modest and kind and I hated his guts. He probably flirted with May and seduced her and she is probably dreaming about him now. How dare he try and break my baby's heart. HOW DARE HE!

Drew's P.O.V

Norman was fuming. Sheesh. He was red in the face and his nostrils were flaring. He was glaring at me with his dagger eyes. He was creepy.

"Hello _Drew_." He said.

"Hello Norman." I said. Oh shit. I didn't call him sir like I had done before and he didn't look to happy about it.

"That's_sir_ to you mister." He growled. I gulped.

"Oh, Norman stop being so protective I'm sure he is only May's friend!"

"I just hope your right Caroline." Oh, so her name was Caroline. I was getting annoyed with calling her 'May's mum' all of the time. Just then the worst thing that could've been said at that time was said,

"Drew Rose, your girlfriend May Maple is awake properly and resting you may see her in a few minutes after a quick check-up." I gulped as I felt Norman glaring into the back of my head. I turned around and grinned sheepishly before seeing Norman turn purple and yell at me:

"YOU'RE MAY'S WHAT?"

"I-I can explain..." I mumbled, Caroline and May's little brother just looked at me in shock before Caroline said (well screamed):

"YES! MAY FINALLY HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SO HAPPY FOR? HE COULD HURT HER, KISS HER OR EVEN _RAPE_ HER!" Everyone was looking at us now and I flinched at the word 'rape'. I would never do such a thing to anyone- especially May.

"I'm happy because May has needed a boyfriend for ages!"

"What do you mean 'needed'" Norman questioned.

"I mean you can't exactly be the only man in her life can you? She needs someone to look after her!"

"That's what I'm here for!" Caroline just sighed at Norman's statement, "Some men will never learn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Drew Rose you may now see your girlfriend." The nurse said before scuttling away when she saw Norman's glare. I started walking to May's ward completely aware of Norman scowling at me behind my back. I walked into her room but realised the rest of May's family was blocked and were being asked questions.

"They're the rest of May's family." I said to the nurse who looked suspicious. She slowly nodded and Caroline said thank you. I walked in and saw May with her eyes closed peacefully. She must have realised our presence because she opened her eyes and grinned her beautiful grin when she saw us. I couldn't help but feel relieved when I saw her awake and smiling again. I smiled back at her – a small smile but a smile nonetheless. She grinned even wider when I smiled and I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little wider too. I let her family greet her first and ask questions but when Caroline said she was glad that I was her boyfriend and Norman grunted and May looked confused, I stepped in. I went in for a hug and hugged her not too tightly so I wouldn't hurt her if she was weak. But while we were hugging I whispered in her ear,

"Hey, glad to see you're ok, just letting you know everyone thinks I'm your boyfriend because I lied so I could come in here with you to see if you were ok when they were doing tests on you."

"Oh." May nodded her head and smiled. I thought I could see a blush on her face but I 'm not entirely sure. I pulled away from her and smiled. Norman growled again. Humph. Over-protective much.

"Dad! Has he been acting like that ever since they met Max?" OOOOOOHHHHHHHH, so that was that boy's name!

"Yup." Max said bluntly.

"Norman Maple! You should not treat other people's boyfriends like that! I was the one that asked him out anyway so you can't be angry!" She looked at me and smirked. I frowned. Norman? Let's just say he still doesn't like me as he sort of yelled and tackled me to the ground. It hurt. Badly. He was about to aim another punch to my beautiful and now deformed face when someone held him back and started screaming at him. I looked up and May had detached all of the tubes and wires from her and started hitting her dad who was still fuming. I tried to sit up but my head hurt too much so I fell back down again.

"HOW DARE YOU!" May screamed, "YOU CAN'T HIT MY PERFECT BOYFRIEND AND DEFORM HIS BEAUTIFUL FACE LIKE THAT!" I flinched- did May Maple just say I was perfect and had a beautiful face. _Yes_.

"May, stop hitting your father!"

"NO, HE DESERVES IT! HE SHOULDN'T HIT MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS JUST AN OVER-PROTECTIVE PARENT AND I HATE HIM!" May screamed, by now she was crying and I felt really bad, this was my entire fault. I tried to get up once more but fell down again, this time May rushed to my side still crying.

"A-are you o-ok?" She asked, still sniffling.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, but what about you?"

"I'll be fine." There were nurses and doctors in the room and they surrounded us, telling May to rest and asking me if I could get up but all I noticed were May's beautiful eyes, they had nothing wrong with them apart from the fact that they were red and puffy after her crying. The doctors and nurses dragged her away from me and started helping me up. All I remembered after that was seeing May struggling to get to me, and then I blacked out...

**ME: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH what will happen to Drew? I know Ash and Brock haven't appeared yet-but they will!**

**May: I will kill him no matter what- how dare he ruin my boyfriend's perfect face like that!**

**ME: Ummm... May?**

**May: Yes?**

**ME: You do realise Drew isn't actually your bf right?**

**May: I know but I want him to be.**

**Drew:* Smirks***

**May: AAAAAHHHH I thought you blacked out!**

**Drew:*even bigger smirk***

**ME: Ummm... Ok... anyway next chapter there is going to be more action and romance! Yay! Oh and please review it helps me loads! Yay!**

**-Anonymouswriter713**


End file.
